character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Unbacked0/Death Battle: Strongest to Weakest
Introduction This blog will be a group of lists which has every character that has been in a Death Battle and ranks them from strongest to weakest. If any character has unknown stats then they will be listed in the unknown section. If any character has the same AP Tier then they will share the same rank. The Tier that will be used is the characters highest tier even if it is the tier for one of their weapons. Note: This profile is based on what is in Death Battles video, any information displayed on any profile based on Death Battle are solely based on whatever is said in their videos and not my own opinion. So if a character is weaker or stronger on a profile than they actually are then it isn't my fault. Lists (W.I.P.) Season 1 *'1)' Vegeta 5-B: Planet Level *'2)' Akuma 6-C: Island Level *'3)' Kratos, Yoshi High 8-C: Large Building Level *'4)' Bomberman 9-A: Small Building Level *'5)' Zangief, Mike Haggar, Spawn, Dig Dug, Chun-Li, Starscream, Master Chief, Doomguy, Raiden (Mortal Kombat), Spider-Man 9-B: Wall Level *'6)' Samus Aran, Rogue (Marvel), Felicia, Princess Peach, Cloud Strife, Blanka 9-C: Street Level *'Unknown)' Boba Fett, Shang Tsung, Goomba, Koopa, Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael, Leonardo, Zitz, Riptor, Taokaka, Harry Potter, Luke Skywalker, Mai Shiranui, Doctor Eggman, Doctor Wily, Princess Zelda, Metal Sonic (Season 1), Link, Pikachu Season 2 *'1)' Segata Sanshiro, Chuck Norris 3-A: Universe Level *'2)' He-Man 5-A: Large Planet Level *'3)' Lion-O, Majin Buu 5-B: Planet Level *'4)' Strider Hiryu 5-C: Moon Level *'5)' Sol Badguy 6-C: Island Level *'6)' Donkey Kong High 7-A: Small Island Level *'7)' Gamera, Iron Man 7-A: Mountain Level *'8) '''Gundam Epyon, Astro Boy '''7-B: City Level' *'9)' Knuckles the Echidna Low 7-B: Small City Level *'10)' Raiden (Metal Gear), Tifa Lockhart, Green Arrow 7-C: Town Level *'11)' Gaara Low 7-C: Small Town Level *'12)' Shao Kahn 8-A: Multi-City Block Level *'13)' Nightmare (Soul Calibur) 8-B: City Block Level *'14)' Toph High 8-C: Large Building Level *'15)' RoboCop, Ragna 8-C: Building Level *'16)' M. Bison, Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Beast (X-Men), Goliath (Gargoyles) 9-A: Small Building Level *'17)' Ryu Hayabusa, Bucky O'Hare, Terminator, Sektor, Fulgore, Scorpion (Mortal Kombat), Deathstroke, Guts, Doctor Doom, Hercule Satan, Mega Man (Season 2) 9-B: Wall Level *'18)' Captain America, Solid Snake, Wolverine 9-C: Street Level *'19)' Dan Hibiki 10-A: Athlete Level *'Unknown)' Ivy Valentine, Fox McCloud, Luigi, Tails Season 3 *'1)' Bowser High 4-C: Large Star Level *'2)' The Hulk 5-A: Large Planet Level *'3)' Roronoa Zoro 7-B: City Level *'4)' Jak & Daxter 8-B: City Block Level *'5)' Dante, Bayonetta, Ratchet & Clank, Amy Rose High 8-C: Large Building Level *'6)' Sweet Tooth, Terry Bogard, Ramona Flowers 8-C: Building Level *'7)' Quicksilver, Pinkie Pie 9-A: Small Building Level *'8)' The Flash, The Meta, The Scout 9-B: Wall Level *'9)' Ken Masters 9-C: Street Level Season 4 *'1)' Voltron, Android 18 5-B: Planet Level *'2)' Ichigo Kurosaki High 6-A: Multi-Continent Level *'3)' Smokey the Bear 7-A: Mountain Level *'4)' Metal Sonic High 7-C: Large Town Level *'5)' Megazord, Portgas D. Ace, Natsu Dragneel 7-C: Town Level *'6)' Vergil High 8-C: Large Building Level *'7)' Scrooge McDuck, Sub-Zero, Lucario, Renamon 9-A: Small Building Level *'8)' Lara Croft, Shovel Knight, Bane, Balrog, T.J. Combo, Shredder 9-B: Wall Level *'9)' Nathan Drake, McGruff the Crime Dog 9-C Street Level Season 5 *'1)' Doctor Fate 2-A: Multiverse Level+ *'2)' Darkseid Low 2-C: Universe Level+ *'3)' Master Roshi 3-C: Galaxy Level *'4)' Optimus Prime, Ultron 5-A: Large Planet Level *'5)' Sigma 5-B: Planet Level *'6)' Lucy (Elfen Lied) High 7-A: Small Island Level *'7)' Jin Kazama, RX-78-2 Gundam 7-A: Mountain Level *'8)' Raven (DC), Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Samurai Jack 7-B: City Level *'9)' Jotaro Kujo, Crash Bandicoot Low 7-B: Small City Level *'10)' Pit, Afro Samurai 8-B: City Block Level *'11)' Kenshiro, Leon Kennedy High 8-C: Large Building Level *'12)' Frank West 9-A: Small Building Level *'13)' Nightwing 9-B: Wall Level Season 6 *'1)' Green Lantern 2-A: Multiverse Level+ *'2)' King Dedede 2-B: Multiverse Level *'3)' MegaMan.EXE, Wario, Dracula Low 2-C: Universe Level+ *'4)' Ben Tennyson 3-A: Universe Level *'5)' Lobo Low 4-C Dwarf Star Level *'6)' Mega Man X, Hiei 5-B: Planet Level *'7)' Mega Man (Season 6) High 6-A: Multi-Continent Level *'8)' Mechagodzilla High 6-B: Large Country Level *'9)' Tatsumaki High 6-C: Large Island Level *'10)' Shigeo Kageyama 6-C: Island Level *'11)' Mitsuru Kirijo, Captain Falcon 7-A: Mountain Level *'12)' Aang High 7-C: Large Town Level *'13)' Weiss Schnee 8-A: Multi-City Block Level *'14)' Mega Man Volnutt, Johnny Cage, Edward Elric 8-B: City Block Level *'15)' Widowmaker, Black Widow 9-C: Street Level All Seasons *'1)' Doctor Fate, Green Lantern 2-A: Multiverse Level+ *'2)' King Dedede 2-B: Multiverse Level *'3)' Darkseid, MegaMan.EXE, Wario, Dracula Low 2-C: Universe Level+ *'4)' Segata Sanshiro, Chuck Norris, Ben Tennyson 3-A: Universe Level *'5)' Master Roshi 3-C: Galaxy Level *'6)' Bowser High 4-C: Large Star Level *'7)' Lobo Low 4-C: Dwarf Star Level *'8)' He-Man, The Hulk, Optimus Prime, Ultron 5-A: Large Planet Level *'9)' Vegeta, Lion-O, Majin Buu, Voltron, Android 18, Sigma, Mega Man X, Hiei 5-B: Planet Level *'10)' Strider Hiryu 5-C: Moon Level *'11)' Mega Man (Season 6), Ichigo Kurosaki High 6-A: Multi-Continent Level *'12)' Mechagodzilla High 6-B: Large Country Level *'13)' Tatsumaki High 6-C: Large Island Level *'14)' Akuma, Sol Badguy, Shigeo Kageyama 6-C: Island Level *'15)' Donkey Kong, Lucy (Elfen Lied) High 7-A: Small Island Level *'16)' Gamera, Iron Man, Smokey the Bear, Jin Kazama, RX-78-2 Gundam, Mitsuru Kirijo, Captain Falcon 7-A: Mountain Level *'17) '''Gundam Epyon, Astro Boy, Roronoa Zoro '''7-B: City Level' *'18)' Knuckles the Echidna, Jotaro Kujo, Crash Bandicoot Low 7-B: Small City Level *'19) '''Metal Sonic (Season 4), Aang '''High 7-C: Large Town Level' *'20)' Raiden (Metal Gear), Tifa Lockhart, Green Arrow, Megazord, Portgas D. Ace, Natsu Dragneel 7-C: Town Level *'21)' Gaara Low 7-C: Small Town Level *'22)' Shao Kahn, Weiss Schnee 8-A: Multi-City Block Level *'23)' Nightmare (Soul Calibur), Jak & Daxter, Afro Samurai, Mega Man Volnutt, Pit, Johnny Cage, Edward Elric 8-B: City Block Level *'24)' Kratos, Yoshi, Toph, Dante, Bayonetta, Ratchet & Clank, Amy Rose, Vergil, Kenshiro, Leon Kennedy High 8-C: Large Building Level *'25)' RoboCop, Ragna, Sweet Tooth, Terry Bogard, Ramona Flowers 8-C: Building Level *'26)' Bomberman, M. Bison, Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Beast (X-Men), Goliath (Gargoyles), Quicksilver, Pinkie Pie, Scrooge McDuck, Sub-Zero, Lucario, Renamon, Frank West 9-A: Small Building Level *'27)' Zangief, Mike Haggar, Spawn, Dig Dug, Chun-Li, Starscream, Master Chief, Doomguy, Raiden (Mortal Kombat), Spider-Man, Ryu Hayabusa, Bucky O'Hare, Terminator, Sektor, Fulgore, Scorpion (Mortal Kombat), Deathstroke, Guts, Doctor Doom, Hercule Satan, Mega Man (Season 2), The Flash, The Meta, The Scout, Lara Croft, Shovel Knight, Bane, Balrog, T.J. Combo, Shredder, Nightwing 9-B: Wall Level *'28)' Samus Aran, Rogue (Marvel), Felicia, Princess Peach, Cloud Strife, Blanka, Captain America, Solid Snake, Wolverine, Ken Masters, Nathan Drake, McGruff the Crime Dog, Black Widow, Widowmaker 9-C: Street Level *'29)' Dan Hibiki 10-A: Athlete Level *'Unknown)' Boba Fett, Shang Tsung, Goomba, Koopa, Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael, Leonardo, Zitz, Riptor, Taokaka, Harry Potter, Luke Skywalker, Mai Shiranui, Metal Sonic (Season 1), Doctor Eggman, Doctor Wily, Princess Zelda, Link, Pikachu, Ivy Valentine, Fox McCloud, Luigi, Tails Category:Blog posts Category:Unbacked0